A chance at hope
by KingOfRubies
Summary: Voldemort was not the bad person everyone knew to be. However, after a ritual, everything changed turning him into the twisted person he is making him forget everything about his past life. Recovering his memory at the last moment he sents Harry Potter at a different dimension to become strong and safe from Albus Dumbledore. Naruto World Based for now.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic. I hope you like the idea of it. I have always seen fics about Harry turning against both Voldermort and Dumbledore(who is dark), but I haven't seen any fics here Voldemort is good. So I decided to write one. Also, every single review both bad and good are important for me, so please don't be afraid of writing negative reviews. Now onto the story.**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**"**_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was a great man. With his help, the wizarding world found peace and the different magical species united under the banner of the magical world. He found new ways to use magic and to strengthen both the body and mind through it. Currently, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Everyone admired him and wanted to be like him. However, that was not meant to be.

* * *

Riddle Manor

Tom was facing James Potter, a murderous intent clear on his face. James was very intimidated by him, but he didn't show it. He was about to try to escape, but before that happened the door opened and Lily Potter appeared from it. Seeing them, she made a sigh.

"Dad stop scaring James. You don't want a repeat of the last time you did that", she said and glared at her father, aka Tom Riddle.

"I know I know, but it is too fun and I haven't seen you in a long time", he said and with a wave of his three chairs and a table appeared. On the table, there were several sweets and drinks. Sitting down he motioned for his daughter and her husband to sit.

"So how was your honeymoon and I want to know the details of it. You have been gone for three months." Seeing Lily tense a bit at that he got worried. "Lily, what happened. I swear if he did anything to you I will kill him myself", he said and sent a glare at James.

"Well he didn't do anything bad that's for sure." Lily took a deep breath and smiled. "Dad I am pregnant".

"Hmh... I see that's _ I WILL KILL YOU JAMES", he said and sent a powerful killing intent towards him, which made James faint.

* * *

Unknown Location. Same time

A cloaked man was running through a dark alley, behind him cops were shooting him, but the bullets that hit him did nothing. Eventually, he evaded them by entering an alleyway and going through a wall of it. When he went through it, he appeared in a large lab with jars full of ingredients and a hexagon in the middle of it. With a wave of his hand, he sent a bolt to the wall behind him who glowed for a second. After that without losing a second, he reached into his robe and removed a jar full of orange fur.

Smiling, he went towards the septagon and placed the fur in one end of it, where there were another 8 things. A jar of sand with black markings, a vase with blue fire coming out of it, a turtle shell, some red fur, a piece of what looked like a horse hoove, a jar full of some kind of white goo, and piece of insect wings and a plate full of what looked like an octopus leg. Every single one of those ingredients was found in either a museum or in black markets. Even the man himself didn't know where those things came from. He only knew they were important for his ritual. After going through some jars there were in the lab and taking the things inside of them, he placed phoenix ashes in the first circle, a kitsune tail in the second, a pair of fairy wings in the third, a unicorn horn in the fourth and finally red hair he had gotten from his enemy, Tom Uzumaki Riddle.

With that done he grabbed a knife and cut his hand. Immediately blood started coming out of the wound and started dripping on the hexagon's lines. Soon the lines started glowing and an empty bubble appeared in the middle of it. Seeing that he summoned a staff holding it in front of him, he said. "**I wish to change place with the one I hate. For that, I offer part of the most powerful beings I could find and pieces of the most benevolent creatures that exist, as well as part of the enemy I wish to change. So please with the staff I was gifted from you, grant me this wish oh great Evil.**", he said in the language of the snakes.

Once he finished chanting a beam of magic left the staff and covered the whole hexagon in bright red light. Once the light died down the circle and the items were no more. Instead, the bubble had grown to his size and it showed a person sitting in an office, which the man recognized as the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts. The man smiled and entered the bubble. The only thought that crossed his mind as he entered the bubble was "And now the world shall know the name of the mighty dark.. no **Light **Lord Albus Dumbledore". Behind him, the room started vanishing and a magical pulse left the bubble changing everything it touched.

* * *

Riddle Manor

Lily was trying to calm down her father when all of them felt it. A pulse of magic stronger than anyone they had encountered before. Before they could do anything the pulse washed over them and started changing everything around them. Tom started looking more and more like a snake and he lost his hair and his nose. His skin became very pale and his robes became darker and lost all the other colors on them. Lily and James started disappearing from Tom's view and the house became more dusty and abandoned. The mirror opposite him made him almost puke in disgust of what he was seeing. However, before he could that the world became dark and he lost consciousness.

* * *

2 years Later

Lily and James were now the proud parents of red-haired energetic one and a half years old. The baby, which they named Harry was currently sleeping upstairs after giving a hell of a fight. His parents were sitting on the couch both very exhausted. They were about to go to sleep when James noticed something that made him very scared.

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, James"

"Is it me or are there raindrops on the windows?"

Seeing it Lily turned pale.

"Oh Shit. The charm is broken"

James as soon as he grabbed his wand, he caught someone moving outside of their house. It was someone that he recognized immediately.

"Lily, grab Harry and run. The Dark Lord is here." As soon as he said that Lily run upstairs and the door exploded creating a lot of smoke. From the smoke, Lord Voldemort appeared. As soon as he saw James lift his wand, he waved his hand and he was left unarmed. With another wave a green curse left it, hitting James at his chest, killing him instantly.

Stepping over his body he started going upstairs. He reached Harry's room and saw Lily crying over her baby.

"Please spare Harry and kill me", she begged but it fell on deaf ears.

Voldemort with another wave of his wand sent a green curse at Lily, killing her. However, as soon as he did that a rush of memories entered his mind, remembering his life before the ritual. When he saw Lily's body again, he broke down and started crying. After mourning her, he stood up and headed towards Harry tear still visible on his face. He placed his hand on his chest and a blue light started leaving it, which then hit Harry on his forehead. At the spot, he was hit a lighting shaped scar was formed. He then created a portal and sent Harry through it.

"You, my dear grandson will be our only hope. I hope that you only won't hate me for killing your parents, my children, and sending you away. Goodbye and be strong. You are our only hope now.", he said and Harry vanished.

As soon as he vanished, he created a clone of his grandson and fired a killing curse at it. After that Voldemort vanished and no one would hear of him for many years to come.

* * *

Konoha

Minato Namikaze was having a really bad day. Today was his son's birth and while that made him very excited and happy, the events that happened after didn't. The Kyuubi was now free and was destroying Konoha, a masked man almost killed his wife and his son and now Minato, after defeating the masked man, was about to sacrifice his life to save the whole village.

After going through some hand seals he placed his hand on the ground and shouted: "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu". **Immediately the toad boss summons appeared. Seeing the Kuybi he attacked it understanding immediately the situation. Minato was about to go join him when he felt a powerful energy wave coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw a portal closing and a baby coming out of it. "_An Uzumaki?_", he thought seeing its read hair. Carefully he approached it and brought it on his eye level. Seeing it laugh brought a smile to his face. However, a roar from the Kuybi made him quickly drop that smile. He saw it preparing to fire a bijuudama at the village and lots of smoke around it. Without wasting a moment he disappeared with a flash and appeared near the Kyuubi with two babies. His own and the one he found. placing them on the ground he went through many hand seals at blurring seals. When he finished he said "**Shiki Fujin" **Smoke appeared and from it came the god of the death, The Shinigami. Seeing Minato he said. "**Why have you summoned me mortal?"**

"I want you to seal this beast into these two children. In return, I will offer you, my soul"

"**Very well. I accept the deal", **he said and brought up his hand summoning a scythe.

The Kyuubi now having prepared the bijuudama threw it at the shinigami, but he just brought his scythe up and cut it in two, neutralizing the explosion. After that, he cut the Kuybi in half and separated it into two chakra masses. A light orange one, the yang half and a dark orange one, the yin half. Seeing the children, he moved the chakra masses and sealed the yang one int naruto and the yin half into Harry. Finishing the sealing, he turned towards Minato and prepared to take his soul. However, before he could do that a bright green light erupted from Harry, making the Shinigami disappear, leaving behind an alive and relieved Minato.

Not believing what happened, and thinking that the shinigami would appear again he waited there for a second, but soon the cries from the babies made him forget about it. Going near them, he whispered "You will now be the ones that carry a very heavy burden, but everyone will see you as a hero for doing that. I will make sure of that", he said and with a final flash, he disappeared.

* * *

**So this is the end of the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it. If you have any idea feel free to share them. Until next time goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to another story of a chance at hope. Thank you so much for the support you have shown me until now. Once again don't be afraid of reviewing. Now onto the story.**

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**" **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

A week had passed since the nine tails attack. Konoha was currently rebuilding and calculating the losses the had suffered. A large part of Konoha including many clan compounds had suffered medium to major damages. Thankfully most of the important buildings, like the Hokage tower, the Hospital and the Academy were for the most part intact and fully functional. While many shinobi and civilians had fallen in the attack their loses were not that devastating for the village. They were, however, a loss for the village, as many of those that died had support roles. Seeing that Minato had called all inactive Shinobi and those that had D or C-rank missions back to the village. Those included a very stubborn blonde medic who was currently fuming in her office at the hospital going through Naruto's and the baby the named Rakurai, due to the lighting scar he had, files. "Damn Minato and his Hiraishin, why did I keep that stupid kunai he gave me again?", she said to herself.

"I see you are enjoying yourself. Should I come another time?"

"Haha, very funny Jiraya. So what brings you here"

"Do I need a reason to visit you Hime?", he said and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question, yes, you need one. Now tell me why you came again and if it isn't anything important I am gonna sent you flying through thε wall", she said and Jiraiya paled. "Minato told me to tell you that Kushina is coming to see little Rakurai's bloodwork. By the way, when did you overcome your fear of blood?" Tsunade mumbled something. "Sorry didn't catch that. Can you repeat that?"

"I said stupid Minato and Yamanaka's mind techniques. So when should I expect her." "In about 3 seconds", he said with a smile and before Tsunade could punch him he disappeared leaving tons of smoke behind.

As soon as he left the door opened and from it appeared Kushina. Seeing Tsuande's murderous expression she gulped "Bad time?" "No, it is ok. Just a stupid toad bothering me. So give me a moment to get Rakurai's bloodwork and we can start" she said and went to get the file.

Once she had the file and were both seated comfortably she opened it. "Let me be frank about it. It was a nightmare to create it" Seeing Lushina's questioning face she started. "As you know getting the bloodwork of an Uzumaki, which we confirmed he is one, is hard. Uzumaki's chakra resists other's chakra and so we have to go through many different procedures to extract most of the chakra from the blood. After that, we need 3 to 4 medics to create a small part of a gene map." Stopping a little to make sure she hadn't lost her she continued. "That takes about 2-3 days depending on the chakra of both the medics and the Uzumaki in question. Now, little Rakurai's blood went through all the procedures 10 times to even be able to draw a minuscule amount of his gene map and that took 1 whole day. However, we managed to complete it in a week. Thank Sage for chakra pills."

"So what did you find?", Kushina asked.

"Here is the interesting part. As I am pretty sure you know most if not all Uzumaki's have a certain gene in their DNA that gives them their huge chakra reserves and their great vitality. However, he hasn't got similar genes any Uzumaki's I know. While he has the let's say counterparts of those, they seem to focus on something else. The vitality one seems to have turned into some kind of anti-aging instead of slow aging and the chakra one while there is a small gene for that, nowhere as big as the normal Uzumaki's have, seems to focus on some kind of different energy than chakra." Kushina's eyes widened and filled with some kind of recognition. "So you think he has some part of a bloodline?"

"We are not thinking it we are clearly saying it and we are pretty sure that's why it took so long to make the bloodwork. It seems to somehow protect his blood. It also gives him some kind of advanced regeneration." Seeing Kushina about to interrupt she raised a hand. "Now I know you will say that all jinchuriki have regeneration, his far outstrips all the other regen factors we have recorded, even naruto's who has both a jinchuriki and a natural regeneration."

"When can we take him from the hospital?" Kushina asked surprising Tsunade. "You are gonna adopt him? I don't think the council is gonna agree, even if he is an Uzumaki. Especially that old Warhawk Danzo."

"Even if they don't agree they can't do anything. As I am the Head of the Uzumaki clan and this is a clan affair they can't do anything. Also as far as anyone is concerned Rakurai is Naruto's twin. Appearing the same age as Naruto will only help us support our claim. Also as to why we of the Uzumaki clan have to stay together. So when will he be ready to leave?"

"As he is healthy I can't see why he can't leave. Both him and Naruto. Do you want me to show where they are?" Seeing her nod she exited the room and showed her the way.

As soon as they went near the "twins"'s room they knew something was wrong. Everything was too quiet for it not to be. Taking battle stances they quickly entered the room. Inside of it, there were a few knocked out medics and a shinobi with a crazed expression on his face holding a knife next to a sleeping Rakurai's neck ready to cut it. Before Tsunade and Kushina could do anything the man cut they now awake Rakurai's throat and tried to toss him to the wall. Tried was the keyword. As soon as blood came out of the baby's neck, the wound closed and the blood turned into two snake's that held him still enough time for the women to reach the man and both securing Rakurai and making the man disabled by cutting his hands with a sword. They were about to call the Anbu when the man swallowed something and died choking on his spit.

"Damn him and the suicide pills." Making a handsign two Anbu appeared taking the man. Kushina taking both babies in her arms visibly relaxed. She turned to Tsunade. "I will be taking them with me now." She said and disappeared leaving an afterimage and a still shocked and angry Tsunade behind.

* * *

Minato had a very bad today. So far he had to deal with the civilian council which while he had explained what happened to the Kuybi, the demanded his son's and little Rakurai's death. Well to say the least after today there wasn't going to be a civilian council anymore. Currently, he was going through paperwork when an Anbu appeared telling him what happened to his son and his soon to be a twin. Summoning two clones one to do paperwork and one to go the T&I, he disappeared with a yellow flash and appeared in his living room where an exhausted but relieved Kushina was waiting. Seeing her not worry he sent her a questioning glance, which she responded with a smile. "Sit I have a story to tell you and also I am more relieved than angry at the moment so that's why I am not a nervous wreck... for now at least."

Taking a sit understanding why his wife was like that he waited for her to start. Taking a deep breath she started. "As you know most prominent clans have existed for many years, some say even before chakra was used to such degree. Also, you know that most clans don't confirm the rumors and say that they were created after the Sage's time. However, that is false as I have told you. Almost all clans especially the Uzumaki's have existed since before chakra was even known, but back then we used some kind of different form of energy. That energy was called magic and could be used like chakra was used but had even fewer limitations." Seeing Minato's understanding face, who had heard those things from her before she continued.

"The thing is that after the Sage's age when chakra became common, magic was locked away from it and soon almost all members of the clan's lost the ability to use it. The ones that still had it were kept secret and were usually related to the royal families of Uzushikagure. The thing is those could not use any form of chakra. However, sometime before the fall of the village, they all disappeared from this world. No one knows how but our main suspicion was an accident with the teleportation magic they were tinkering. Back then the head of the village was also a magic-user and one of our strongest and most genius seal masters or how they the called it runemasters." Minato had glazed a bit during all that but was soon snapped out of it by a "light" punch from Kushina.

"Okay as I see you got bored I am going to keep it short. Minato Tom, the village leader, created a soul-memory rune in a lightning bolt shape, which your seal was based on, to seal your soul inside others. That seal could only be used on direct family members, like children or grandchildren. Do you know what that means?" Minato seemed to think for a bit when realization dawned on him. "Rakurai is the last family member of the magical royal family and the first person to be able to use both chakra and magic"

* * *

**Okay, this is another chapter done. Tell me how did you find it. Also, you won't believe the number of times I almost wrote Lily instead of Kushina. Finnaly i am thinking of starting a Harry Potter/Gamer fanfiction. Tell me if you want to read one. So until next time goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Sorry for the delay but I had to change my schedule due to school starting. Also jh831, harry and Naruto will be strong enough to be jounins by the time they go to Hogwarts (The one who guesses how gets a cookie) I will try to make longer chapters but it will be a slow process.

Now onto the story.

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**" **_

_**I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

8 years later

Konoha had mostly recovered from the Kyuubi attack and was on her way to becoming the strongest village in the Elemental Nations again. There had been many obstacles though. During the sixth year after the Kyuubi attack, Kumo had attempted to steal the Byakugan by kidnapping the Hyuga heiress. However, Minato who was a good friend of the clan leader, Hiashi had placed a hiraishin marker on her and had apprehended the kidnapper. Although Kumo tried to steal the Byakugan by demanding Hiashi's head. They were unsuccessful though as the T&I division had... kindly requested the Kumo shinobi why he did that, which he answered immediately as they had asked him... politely. After Minato had uncovered their plot they paid huge compensation both to the Hyuga Clan and Konoha.

Another event that had happened was the Uchiha clan massacre. The Uchiha clan elders wanted to attempt a coup and rule the village, but their plan failed as Fugaku warned Minato about the plan and told him how were the members that supported it. In total from the 400 Uchiha, 57 were executed including the clan elders. After that, the Uchiha clan had shown great improvement as they supported the village with all their power and were soon respected again from the other clans including their eye rivals the Hyuga clan.

Finally, the Hokage had made important changes to the academy curriculum. While the academy had been under the civilians' control the quality of their shinobis had fallen considerably. Most chakra and physical condition exercises were replaced by pointless lessons like History or flower arrangement. Once the Hokage learned what happened he called a council meeting and disbanded the civilian council, which got the approval of several clan heads and a certain Warhawk.

All in all, Konoha had almost recovered and was currently enjoying a time of peace.

* * *

A large explosion was heard and two hooded people came out of a shop. Behind them 4 villagers started chasing them, all of them covered in paint. They kept chasing the two figures for an hour before they gave up on it and stopped chasing them. The two hooded people appeared in an alleyway and removed their hoods. The first person looked like a teenager and had bright yellow hair. He had 3 whiskers on each cheek and blue eyes. He was Naruto The other person had dark crimson hair and also had 3 whiskers on each cheek. However, on his forehead, there was a lighting strike scar and had extremely bright almost glowing green eyes. He was Rakurei.

After looking around to see if they were still being chased they gave a high five and started laughing.

"Good job Rai-nii, another pranking mission successful, though you have t improve your invisibility spell", Naruto said.

"I couldn't agree more Ruto-nii, now though we need to reach home before..."

"Before what?" said a feminine voice behind them which they recognized judging by the pale color they had turned. They turned around and saw non-other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"H-Hi, mom. W-What are you doing h-here?", Rai asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just looking at the pitful prank attempts of my sons, who promised they won't do anything today. I have to say it is a bit amusing to see you being chased around, though if you are being caught, I may need to step up your training", she said and a sadistic glee appeared on her face, which made the two boys even paler. "Now jokes aside today you have very difficult training and that's why I told you to not play any pranks. Now meet me at home", she said and all three o them left with a **Shunsin.**

* * *

5 minutes later

The three of them were sitting in a lotus position in their backyard(more like a small forest).

"So I want you to meditate but unlike before I want you to find a chakra located in your head, ok", seeing them nod she continued. "I will meet you there as we three share a mindscape, cause of the Kyuubi." She said and fell in a meditative trance. Soon the two boys followed her lead.

Rakurai and Naruto appeared in what looked like a sewer system. They looked around to find their mother but not seeing her here they guessed they would see her at the cage, where she had told them, they would find the Kyuubi. After walking for 10 minutes they fund themselves in a huge room, which they had expected. The thing they didn't expect though was seeing two cages with their gates opened, each one of them with a Kyuubi inside of it. One of them was golden colored and the other blue colored.

"**So you finally came. We had been expecting you. Although we thought you would come here sooner.", **they both said.

The first to recover from the shock of seeing two freed Kyuubis was Naruto. "W-What? How are you free? Also if you are free why haven't you attacked."

**"The answer is simple really", **the gold one said. **"We can't." **Seeing their questioning and slightly disbelieving face he continued. **"We are soul bound to you. The day we were sealed inside of you. Sakurai's magic split us into two masses of chakra and attacked us. At least that's what we thought. After a long battle, it overcame us, but instead of killing us it made us adapt to that energy. So we were created. I think we should introduce ourselves. I am the original Kyuubi conscious, Kurama and this is the newest bijju and my now sister, Hecate the Mahoubi."**

**"It is nice to meet you master", **she said looking at Rakurai.

That word though seemed to anger both the kids and Kurama. However before he could say anything, Naruto started speaking.

"We are not your masters. When we came here we were looking for either to befriend you or at least make an agreement and we won't take your chakra or magic if you don't want us too. We don't want to treat anyone as slaves."

That surprised both Bijuus as from what they remembered from the Kuybis memories all bijju were used as weapons either willingly or unwillingly. Hecate was about to talk when they heard footsteps. The boys turned around saw a pale-faced man with no nose and snakelike eyes.

The kids were immediately wary of him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?", asked Naruto

They waited for him to answer, but he seemed like he hadn't heard them. Rakurai was about to ask him again when the man spoke. "Pathetic. If you won't make the most powerful beings in this world your slaves and take their power then I will.", he said and with two quick waves of his hand, two green-colored beams left it. The kids tried to dodge them but were too slow to do it. The beams were about to hit them when a bright blue shield appeared in front of them blocking the spells.

"You won't harm my grandsons Voldemort. You tried once, but I stopped you. I will stop you again and this time permanently.", a voice said. All five of them turned towards it. The owner of the voice was a red-headed man. That person was non-other than Tom Uzumaki Riddle.

"Uzumaki, I thought I had absorbed your conscious. How are you still alive" Voldemort asked leaking some killing intent.

"That trick won't work here. All of us can withstand killing intent, unlike most people in Britain. And to answer your question the original is always better than the copy", Tom said and smirked.

Voldemort couldn't control his anger anymore and started attacking. Multiple green beams started heading towards the boys and Tom, but always a blue shield protected them. Soon Tom started attacking too. Rakurai and Naruto could barely follow their fight, as they often appeared as blurs to them. Although they wanted to help, they knew they wouldn't be able to do anything. However just because they couldn't help doesn't mean someone else couldn't.

Behind them, the two bijjuus left the cages and attacked the snake-like man. Hecate started charging a **bijjuudama **and Kurama went for a close fight using his tails and claws. Seeing that Voldemort brought his hand to the ground and multiple chains appeared heading towards Kurama. They were about to hit him when they were intercepted by another set of chains that looked more powerful and heavy.

"Now now Voldemort, do you think you could use a technique I created?"

Tom said and summoned even more chains. Kurama seeing Voldemort being distracted took advantage of it and grabbed him with his tails making him unable to move. Soon the chains followed and Voldemort completely pinned down.

Hecate had finished her bijjuudama and with a roar, she sent to Voldemort. He didn't stand a chance. When the explosion ended Tom went near the almost dead Voldemort and with a silent spell, a red beam left his hand and hit him. That moment Voldemort's soul in Harry died.

For Naruto and Rakurai it was the first time they had seen a battle like this. They had spared with their parents before but I was nothing like this.

"So how long are you going to stare?" Tom asked amused.

"W-We are sorry, but we haven't seen anything like this. You were so cool mister." Naruto said.

"Also who are you?" Rakurai added.

"Ah yes of course. To answer your question my name is Tom Uzumaki-Riddle and I was the clan head of the magical Uzumaki clan side. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Although they seemed excited he was from the Uzumaki clan they were still wary of him.

**"He is telling the truth kits. That man is who he says he is and if I remember correctly by what he said, he is also your grandfather" **Hecate said. The kids turned to him and a hopeful expression appeared on their faces. When he nodded in confirmation he was tackled by two missiles.

"Grandpa," they said and hugged him with all their force.

They stayed like this for a minute. When they separated Naruto was the first to talk. "What was that thing you fought? It reminded me of pure evil." Naruto said.

Tom sighed. "That thing is the result of someone messing with things he shouldn't. Though it doesn't matter now, it is no longer able to hurt us. Now Rakurai I want you to do me a favor. Get out of here and say '**exit anima mea'. **Can you do that?" Seeing him nod the two bijjuus sent them out of their mindscape.

* * *

Kushina was very worried. She had originally planned to be the first to enter their mindscape and confront the Kuybi before the kids came. However, she found that she couldn't. Instead, she appeared in a completely dark place which she couldn't leave. After a moment or so of floating, memories started appearing in front of her. They showed her the Uzumaki clan before the Uzushiokagure destruction, specifically the ritual house of the main family branch. There she saw a man which she immediately recognized as her uncle Tom scribbling runes on the floor, she saw how they activated and all seemed to look good, but soon the disaster happened. A wrongly drawn rune mad ethe whole ritual change and a dimensional rift opened and sucked him in. Her view then changed. She saw how each person who had magical powers was sucked into a similar portal. However, she didn't only see Uzumakis but also people of other clans which she guessed were all magical people. She saw how the appeared in another world, how they created a small community and how in the end they were attacked and destroyed by a group of powerful wizards with dark creatures that resembled phoenixes as their emblem. She saw how they fought and killed most of them, but her uncle with the help of many other surviving members struck them back and killed all but one. A person with a white beard and hair and glowing eyes. She immediately recognized that glow. That glow belonged to one of the evilest clans of the Elemental Nations, the Dumbledore Clan.

The Dumbledore Clan had the Mind-Eye bloodline limit with allowed them to learn the secrets of whoever they had eye contact with. They had used that same bloodline limit to blackmail and control many countries and nobles. It was rumored though that there was another level of it, but no one seemed to have ever gotten it and they were all killed after the Sage's death from a combined effort of many people. However, it seems that was not the case.

She saw how Dumbledore used materials from the bijjuus to alter reality and how she turned her father into a monster who killed his own family. When she saw her uncle cast a final spell which created the scar on Rakurai's forehead the memories ended and she left the place.

* * *

As soon as she returned to her body she noticed that both Naruto and Rakurai had not returned. She was about to go to a meditative trance again but before she did it she saw black smoke leave Rai's forehead being followed by a blue one, who started attacking and destroying the black one. Once it destroyed it both of them woke.

Before Kushina could speak to them, Rai's eyes turned blue and he started chanting. With each word he said, something different happened. Little by little a body was starting to form. At first simple without hair nor facial features, but soon they started appearing.

When the spell ended the blue color left Rai's eyes and they turned to green again. He raised his hands and cast another spell.

"**exit anima mea" **

A blue smoke left his scar and went inside the newly created body making it glow. The body started changing again. The hair turned red and it grew in both height and width. Soon it resembled Tom Uzumaki.

Kushina watched all this with widened eyes. Once the glow ended Tom opened his eyes.

"U-Uncle Tom?"

"Yes, Kushi it is me..."

"UNCLE TOM YOU ARE ALIVE" Kushina said and hugged Tom with all her strength.

"It is ok Kushi. I am not going to go anywhere. Not anymore" he said and returned the hug

* * *

**"exit anima mea**" hopefully it means soul exit. I don't trust google translate that much.

So how did you find it? I hope it was good. Feel free to share if you have any ideas. Until next time goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again and welcome to another chapter of a chance at hope.

I am very happy to see the support this story guess and also the fact that so many people from countries other than England and America are reading it. Also thanks for confirming my translation. I also want to name the Mind-Eye something else, but if you have any suggestions feel free to share. Now enough babbling.

Onto the story.

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**" **_

_**I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

In Konoha, a shinobi council was a rare thing to see as it only took place only once a month, so of course seeing a second one happening a mere week after the first, showed that something had happened. The fact that this time all clan heads were present, as well as the elders, showed it was even more serious than most people thought as most of the time three or four clan heads were missing.

"So Hokage-sama, why did you call us here?" asked Fugaku Uchiha.

"I am also curious to know. I haven't seen the council full in a long time," said Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Would I be right to guess that the red-headed man next to you has something to do with it?" asked Shikaku Nara. Minato hearing that smiled. "As astute as ever I see. Yeah, you were right on that. I think introductions are in order. This man here is Tom Uzumaki, clan head of the magical Uzumaki family branch."

That made many people widen their eyes.

"How is that possible. All the magical disappeared one day and we have no clue where they went. How is it possible for him to be here?" Hiashi asked.

"That's the reason we were called here, isn't it?" Shikaku said.

"Yes, that's correct. This man is possibly one of the few remaining magical clans members left." Minato said shocking them even more and urged Tom to speak.

"So I am pretty sure you all have answers about both the disappearance and the fact only a few remain right?" Seeing them nod he continued. "It all started a long time ago. Specifically just before Uzushiokagure was destroyed. During that time we of the Uzumaki clan were researching dimension traveling. We had gotten our hands on some old tomes about space and time manipulation and we tried to replicate a ritual that was written in them, with slight changes of course. However when we finished it something went terribly bad. I was the one to activate it and to say the truth it all went smoothly at first, but then we sensed a spike of energy like chakra but somehow more evil. It was twisted and corrupt and it felt like it wanted to kill and destroy everything. That energy somehow interfered with the ritual changing it. Instead of opening a single portal it started creating dozens, one under every magical transporting us into some other world.

There most of us grouped up, but the more violent and proud ones left us." He saw Hiashi and Fugaku getting uncomfortable at that. "Don't worry, despite your clan's rivalry they both cooperated with us and provided the most helpful in building a shelter for all of us." They gave him thankful looks. "So as I was saying we built a shelter which soon evolved into something like a magical hidden village. We all helped to put protections around the village and when we were sure we would be safe we sent scouts to the rest of the world to learn as much as they could. They returned a few months later with information about this world. The first thing they reported is that no one had chakra."

"W-what how is that possible? No one can live without chakra" a council member asked.

"I know that. Even we the magicals have chakra even though we can't use it. The fact remains though. No-one had chakra and they didn't seem to possess any different kind of energy. Instead, they had immersed themselves in technology. They were so in front of us in technology that it was not even funny. I mean they could fly thanks to it something that not even we can." He seemed a little annoyed while saying that. "The lack of energy signals bothered us a bit though. However, the last scout brought an unexpected guest with him. That woman claimed to be Ariana, the minister of magic, something that immediately put us on guard. Our sensors confirmed he had a slightly altered form of our magic. When she saw our battle like stances he told us she didn't want to fight. Instead, he wanted to welcome us in this world. To tell you the truth that surprised us a lot. She told us that something similar had happened before and they had kept documentation of it. She invited us to join the Britain Magic Society. We, of course, denied it at first saying that we would like to discuss between our members. She accepted that reasoning. She said she would return in a few days to learn our final answer. After much discussion, we agreed to join the magical society and waited for her to come."

His eyes then turned sorrowful. "She came, but not as we expected. During a night several pops were heard and hooded figures started setting fire on our houses. By the time we started attacking them several people had passed on. We fought till the dawn. Despite them not being as agile or strong as normal shinobi they still gave quite a fight. We were about to capture the last of them when their leaders appeared. The first one was the woman that came to us and the second one had something most of us thought had gone extinct. The Mind-Eye of the Dumbledore Clan."

All of them gasped. "How is that possible. We all thought that bloodline died out during the Daimyo wars. Heck, they had all the clans against them. How in the world did they survive." The answer they got scared them a bit. "We weren't the only ones messing with dimension traveling," said Tom.

"How long have they been there?" asked Fugaku.

"For centuries. Thankfully they haven't attacked us cause they couldn't find a way back. The ritual they used could only get them there. However, that may not hold for long as some of the men stole some of our research before fleeing. Now let me continue. After those two appeared they attacked us. They were way more powerful than those we had previously fought. They killed a lot of us and we would be all dead if Minerva Uchiha didn't get a lucky shot in. She killed Ariana. However, that had an unexpected result. The man seeing Ariana die was enraged. His energy shot off-charts and his eyes, like the Sharingan, evolved. With a simple glare of his eyes, he seemed to be able to control everyone except those few that had learned the mind protection art, Occlumency." He took a deep breath.

"We were ten people left in total. We attacked him with everything we had and while all of us were terribly wounded, we succeded in our purpose. I managed to gauge out his eyes, but he retreated before we could finish him. After that, some more pops were heard and robed people with sticks came. Seeing the massacre that had happened most of them puked. Their leader was not one of them. He called himself Grindewald and helped the last of us after asking us what had happened. In total 2 Uchiha, me, a Hyuuga three Yamanaka, a Yukki, an Akimichi, and a Terumi survived. That is not the end though. The men helped us. They gave us a home to stay and gave us food and somewhere to stay while we grieved. We abandoned our surnames. Two of the Yamanaka changed their last name to Malfoy while the other one to Lovegood, the Yuuki to Greengrass, the Terumi to Weasly, the Hyuuga to Ollivander one of the Uchiha to Black, the other to Mcgonagall and I to Riddle, though I didn't keep it for long. We lived our lives as normally as we could after that. We got married and raised our families and accomplished many things. All of us became well-respected members of that society and we even managed to become Ministers of Magic."

Tom paused there which didn't go unnoticed by the council. "Something happened didn't it?" Tom nodded.

"Dumbledore changed reality" All of them were speechless and disbelieving. "But how? It is not possible to change reality that easy, in fact, it should be impossible." Hiashi said.

"I don't know how, but he did it. The only thing I know is that he used something from me and the Bijjuus to do it. After that the only thing I can remember is waking up to killing my daughter, sealing myself into Rakurai and sending him here using spell version of the ritual we had done." That raised some red flags with some people. "You got out of a seal that held you know what inside?" Danzo asked. "If you mean the Kyuubi just say so and no. I was sealed using a different seal that kept me separate from it." Both Minato and Tom had decided not to reveal anything about the two bijjuus yet. "Now as to why I am saying all this. There is a chance Dumbledore can figure a way to come here and try to do the ritual again. The only way to stop him is to kill him before he can come here, though if you don't want to I can understand." said Tom

The clan heads shared a stare and immediately reached a decision.

"We are in. That man killed our clanmates and we sure as hell want to take revenge. So how can we stop him?" asked Akimichi Choza.

Tom gave a sad sigh. "For now we can't do anything. In a few years though, we hopefully can. Back in England after I was sealed, I retained small control of the body I had for a few seconds. In that time I created something akin to a shadow clone of Rakurai's, but way more durable. I then completely erased the memory of doing that, form the soul that was created from the ritual and put the body in a fourteen-year stasis. I left some of the soul free to not make Dumbledore suspicious. When the body comes in contact with Rakurai's clone a link between this world and the other will appear for some minutes that will allow people of his age to move between the worlds. While it is risky that is the only way we can fight him." The clan heads went over what he said. He pretty much said that their children had to do the fight for them. After much contemplating the understood that was better than nothing.

"We agree with that Hokage-sama and Uzumaki-san. It is the only way to avenge our clan members," said Shikaku while the other nodded.

"Thank you for your cooperation and I pray that last dumbledore will pay for what he did. The council meeting is now over. Everything we discussed is an S-secret punishable by death. Council dismissed."

No-one noticed a plant in the corner of the room disappear.

* * *

scene break

* * *

"Zetsu, why are you disturbing me"

"**We have brought great **news, Madara. The Dumbledore clan **is alive and we have a new world **to conquer" said Zetsu.

"That is great news indeed." said the man a Sharingan spinning in his visible eye.

* * *

So how did you find it? While it is not as big as the previous one I still hope it was entertaining. Now before I close the story here is a small omake.

* * *

OMAKE How the Elemental Nations became peaceful

"Hello, Sarutobi. What brings you to my office today." Minato said behind three stacks of paperwork.

"Just came to see how my successor is dealing with the paperwork," said Sarutobi. "From what I can see not very good." He chuckled.

"If only you could tell me how you did your paperwork so fast I would be free of this hell," Minato said angrily and saw Sarutobi laughing.

"If only it was so easy. I took even longer to do my paperwork. All the Kages have accepted that there no way to finish the paperwork faster. We even had a Kage summit for that."

A t that moment Tom decided to walk in, which surprised Minato as he had to do more paperwork than him.

"Hi, Minato.

"Hi, Tom. To what do I offer this visit."

"I was bored and decided to see you. I just finished my paperwork and..."

"YOU WHAT, HOW?" demanded both Minato and Sarutobi.

"Well, I just created some clones to help me with it." He saw both of them freeze. He waited for a minute but they didn't unfreeze.

"I will be leaving now if you don't mind." He said and left muttering about crazy people.

Ten minutes later the Sandaime and the Yondaime finally unfroze. They stood up and each one of them went to the nearest wall and started banging their heads on it while saying stupid over and over again.

After that, they summoned some clones to do the paperwork.

A week later

"H-Hokage-sama."

"Yes"

"There are some people that want to meet you"

"Send them in."

The door opened and from it came the four other Kages. Yagura, Onoki, A, and Rasa. Minato just stood there gobsmacked.

"To what I owe the pleasure?" Minato nervously asked.

They said nothing they just passed him a scroll. Minato took and read it, eyes widening with each word he read.

"So you basically surrender yourself to Konoha and want to combine and all that in exchange for the secret for paperwork?"

He saw them nod.

"Oh well I don't see any problem with it," he cheerfully said and signed the document, who had all the daimyo's and Kage's signature.

After that, he told them the secret.

From that moment on the Elemental Nations were truly peaceful and no fighting happened again. Even Madara Uchiha and Albus Dumbledore surrendered themselves before the might of the paperwork's secret.

Though legends say that you can still hear someone banging their heads on the walls of each of the kage's office and two of the high security prisons, but no-one knows why that happens.

Until next time goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back to another chapter of A chance at hope. Thank you so far for all the support you have given me. Also, we reached 3000 views. Can we get it to 4000 by the next week? Also while this chapter is small next one is going to be a bit longer than usual. Now let's not wait anymore.

Onto the story.

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**" **_

_**I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

**Konoha Academy**

One week later

"Aiko Uchiha?"

"Here"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Silence.

"Raikurai Uzumaki?" Silence.

Iruka saw a major headache coming his way.

"Does anyone know why they are missing?" Iruka asked the students.

All of them shook their heads and he would be convinced they knew nothing, if not for Sasuke hesitating for a second.

"Sasuke, do you know where they are?" He asked frowning a bit.

"T-They might have mentioned something about changing the appearance of the Hokages" Sasuke said.

'Well, that a headache averted hopefully. Can't say the same about the Hokage though... Wait a second, Hokages?!' "Did you say Hokages?" Sasuke nodded.

'No they can't have?' Iruka thought and looked out of the window to the Hokage Monument. However, he saw nothing strange. 'Thank god they are not...' Before he could finish that thought, the Hokage Monument started cracking until it shattered. He saw what was in its place flabbergasted. The Shodaime and Nidaime were covered in orange paint while they Sandaime's was halfway painted blue.

On the Sandaime's face, he could also barely see a small orange and a blue dot which he recognized as the Uzumaki twins.

He turned to the class. "Wait here I am gonna bring back those two."

"I don't think it is necessary sir," Aiko said smirking a bit.

"And why is that?"

"Because they have a bigger problem coming their way" As soon as she finished her sentence a yell could be heard.

"ONCE I CATCH YOU YOU WILL WISH YOU YOU HADNT DONE ANY PRANKS IN YOUR LIFE"

Iruka saw an enraged Kushina heading to the Monument.

"I guess you are right. We will be waiting for those two troublemakers to come... if they can stay alive" Iruka added as an afterthought.

* * *

HOKAGE MONUMENT

"Naruto I have some bad news," Rai said paling a bit.

"What happened?" Naruto asked while painting.

"The Genjutsu broke" He almost fell and started panicking.

"Think they will notice?" The loud yells of their mother answered their question. They looked at each other.

"Run?"

"Run"

They started running towards the forest to hide, but as soon as they reached the first tree they found that they couldn't move no matter how hard they tried.

'Hecate do you know why we can't move?'

'**I am detecting some kind of wards that locks you in place.'**

**'**Can you break it' thought naruto.

'**I can, but it will take more time than you have'**

**'**Try to break it. We will buy the time necessary'

"Need any help?" A voice behind them asked. They turned their heads and came face to face with their grandfather.

"Oji-san thank god you are here. We were trapped by some kind of ward and we need your help" Naruto said with a blinding smile. Rai, however, noticed the grin Tom had.

"You created the ward didn't you?" he asked Rai, which seemed a bit surprised.

"You figured it quiet quickly. Yeah, I created the ward around the time you finished the second head. Nice magically enhanced Genjutsu by the way Rai"

By that point, Naruto's world had been completely torn apart.

"But why would you do this. I thought you liked pranks."

"That's why I did it. Can't have you two stealing my prank king title. Now I better leave before Kushina comes. Have fun you two" he said and with a pop, he disappeared. Naruto and Rai started sweating.

'How much time until we can move again.' asked Rai

'**A few more minutes at the most" **said Kurama.

Unfortunately for them, the ward was undone when Kushina was almost next to them. Before the could say anyhting to her, the just barely saw a red blur before the felt incredible pain and lost conscience.

KONOHA ACADEMY

"Now that all of us are here" Here Iruka sent a glare without much pity at the bruised and bloodied boys. "I have some announcements to make. As you know the normal academy graduation exam is in three years, but there has been a change. The graduation exam will be given this year and it will be far harder. Now before you complain you must know that it will mostly be centered around combat." A certain pink-haired student raised her arm.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Sensei, why are all these changes going to happen?"

Here Iruka paused. He didn't know the exact reason for that. Only that it was an S-ranked secret. That didn't mean he could find a reason to tell the students.

"That is a nice question Sakura. Now to answer it. The quality of our shinobi has diminished due to the peaceful times we have been experiencing. For that reason, the Hokage and the council have revised the academy curriculum and have turned it into a real shinobi training system. Just so you know you are all going to have a great time the next year." He enjoyed the groans from the students and that one "troublesome" he got.

"Now let me introduce you to the teachers you are going to have this year" When he said that smoke erupted and 6 figures appeared through it. Most of the students gasped and for a good reason. In front of them stood two Sannin.

"Hi, there squirts," Jiraiya said, which earned him a punch from Tsunade.

"Hello there," said Kurenai which stood behind next to them. "We are going to be your new sensei. Now, most of you know us, but let us introduce ourselves. My name is Yuhi Kurenai and I am going to be your Genjutsu instructor." The others followed her example.

"Yo. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I am going to be your Ninjutsu instructor," he said and gave them an eye smile.

"YOSHI I AM GOING TO FOLLOW YOUR YOUTHFUL EXAMPLE KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL. MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY AND I AM GOING TO BE YOUR TAIJUTSU INSTRUCTOR. I HOPE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BRIGHT BUT DONT WORRY IF THEY ARE NOT CAUCE TOGETHER WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THEM THE BRIGHTEST THEY CAN BE. YOUTH" He finished that bu giving them a nice guy pose. Many of the students shuddered for some reason and all the adults sweatdropped.

"Hello there. My name is Uzumaki Kushina and I am gonna be your Fuinjutsu Instructor. I hope we can get along" she said in a sweet voice trying to seem nice. However, none of the students bought it. Instead, the paled a bit which Kushina noticed. "Why are you afraid of me?" she said while a small dark cloud started forming above her. The students just pointed over at the bruised Naruto and Raikurai, while a brave one said. "W-We also heard your y-yelling"

The cloud now had fully formed above her and she went to a corner of the classroom making circles with her finger while muttering something about tough love and that nobody can understand it. There were more sweatdrops.

"Hi. My name is Senju Tsunade and I am going to be your Iryojutsu Instructor. I'm also going to improve your chakra control a lot. I have to warn though that Iryojutsu isn't for everyone so don't be disappointed if you aren't good at it." The students were thankful that this was a normal introduction. Alas, they spoke too soon.

"I am Jiraiya the great toad sage of Mount Myoboku, writer of the glorious icha icha series and..." Tsunade gave him another punch which sent him through the wall. He returned after a second a bit bruised. Tsunade smiled but as soon as she saw the face of the children she went to join Kushina.

"Well as I was saying. I am going to be your Summon Instructor. I am going to help you find the summon you are best suited for and teach you how to cooperate with them. Some of you may even reach the sage form, a form created by the use of natural energy. "

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke raised his hand along with several other children. She gave him the signal to speak.

"What is icha-icha?"

Hearing those words both Kushina and Tsunade snapped out of their trance and with the help of Kurenai they started beating Jiraiya, who cried like a girl. Unnoticed by all of them Kakashi slipped a book into Sasuke's hand as well as several other children who also wanted to know what it was. Kakashi didn't know that someone's face could turn so red.

Unfortunately, all goods have their ends as Kushina noticed the red faces and started beating Kakashi. In the end Iruka had to sent the scarred for life students away as three of the teachers were beating Jiraiya and Kakashi to a pulp and Guy had created a mini clone of him (where did he even find the time to do that anyway. He was in the class for like two minutes.) and were hugging each other yelling about youth while a beach sunset appeared behind them. Many of the clan kids tried to dispel the Genjutsu but they had no success.

As Iruka saw the children leave most of them blushing like crazy, while others were as white as sheets he knew this year was going to be fun.

"DON'T TRY TO RUN YOU SUPER-PERVERT," said Tsunade and Iruka heard a loud crash. He decided to leave before they could mix him into this mess. Once he was outside though he noticed that the academy building was slightly off. Almost like it had changed position, but no that wouldn't be-.

He just barely dodged the falling building. In the middle of the rubble that was previously known as the academy stood the five of them (Guy had run somewhere) each with a sheepish grin on their face. Kushina was the first to speak.

"I know it looks bad, but we can fix it"

Iruka sighed. He should have stayed at home.

* * *

Omake

Tom was enjoying his day so far. He had finished training and was heading home to enjoy a nice warm bath. He was on his way home when he saw Guy and decided to see what he was up too.

However, before he could talk he saw a boy that looked like Guy but with way bigger eyebrows (did they just move) running to him with his hands open. Then the tragedy struck. As soon as the hugged their clothes ripped off them revealing two muscled bodies wearing only posing pouches. Behind them, a beach sunset appeared and they hugged even closer.

Tom couldn't stand it anymore and he collapsed but didn't lose conscience. Instead of the village though he saw a river. On the opposite riverbank stood a woman who smiled and waved at him. He was about to cross the river when he heard a voice. "It is not your time yet. Go back, your family is waiting for you" and with that, the river disappeared and he was back in Konoha. All that gave him an idea though.

* * *

A few years later.

Two people were standing against a whole army

Those people were Madara Uchiha and Albus Dumbledore.

They were about to start the fight when two people came in front of them. Both of them sneered the newcomers. "What are you doing here? Playing heroes? You only doomed yourselves" said Madara nad started going through handseals, but before he could finish the two men hugged and the scene from all those years ago happened again. The results. Madara Uchiha died from severe brain damage while Albus Dumbeldore from severe blood loss.

* * *

And this is the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, it kinda killed me inside every time I tried to write Guy. Whoever guesses why Dumbeldore died like that gets a cookie. By the way, feel free to check my other story. Until next time goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hooray. We reached 10k words. Thank you so much for the support you have shown me so far. Also, we almost reached 4k views on the first day. I couldn't believe it. Now let's not wait anymore.

Onto the story.

"normal speech"

_"thoughts"_

_**"**_**higher being/summon/jutsus/spells/parseltongue**_**" **_

_**I don't anything neither Naruto or Harry potter, though if I could I would be a happy man.**_

* * *

"Sup Mom. How is the building going?" Rai asked Kushina who was trying to build a wall. You could also see Tsunade and Jiraiya building another wall, Kakashi putting minimal effort into what he was doing while he was reading an orange book and Kurenai trying to make Kakashi take this seriously. Guy had been sent for furniture duty.

Kushina turned to Rai and smiled at him. "We are almost done. It will be finished before you know it, dattebane."

"You know you have been here for three hours and you have only finished the first wall," Rai said and pointed to the only wall in the clearing. Well if you could classify it as a wall. It was full of holes and looked like some three years and built it. Kushina face turned into a sheepish grin

"Well, we are professional ninjas, not some construction workers. That's the best we could do." Then her expression changed into one of anger "ACtually we would have been halfway finished, but some people kept destroying what we built" She said and sent an immense killing intent towards Tsunade and Jiraiya who shuddered when they felt it.

"We said we were sorry," Tsunade said.

"Soooo anyway, why don't you use any Jutsu ti build it. You could have made great progress if you used earth jutsus. You could even use shadow clones to help you finish faster." Rai said. Kushina shook her head.

"We tried, but Iruka came along and destroyed the clones, saying this is our punishment and no chakra usage is allowed. Even your grandfather came and destroyed any progress we had done with Jutsu. However, he will regret it as soon as I get my hands on him. Ku Ku Ku" Somewhere else Tom shuddered. " So did you finish clearing the Monument or are you skipping your punishment," She said in all too sweet smile and glanced at the monument who to her disbelief was still covered in paint.

The air around Rai became very heavy and he swore he could see the Shinigami behind his mother. "Raikurai sweetheart. Why are the faces still painted? Did you perhaps forget it?" Rai chuckled ignoring all the flee messages his brain sent him. "Hey, Mom look at the Monument again and bringing his fingers in a cross-shaped sign a puff of smoke appeared. Immediately smoke appeared all over the Mountain and once it settled down there was no paint on any of the faces.

"How did you do that?" Kushina asked in awe.

"We used shadow cloned paint. So when we dispelled the clone the paint also dispelled. Smart, right" Rai said and gave her a cheeky grin.

Kushina was about to speak when a loud crashing noise was heard. They both looked towards the "wall". It now had a Jiraiya shaped whole on it. "If I hear you saying that again I will neuter you ok," said Tsunade through the wall. Jiraiya nodded. "Good" Then she realized what she had done. She glanced at Kushina but when her eyes meet her she saw her death coming. Before anyone could react chains erupted from the ground grabbing both Tsunade and Jiraiya slowly sapping them from their strength. No matter how much they tried to escape they couldn't break the chains. Jiraiya not wanting to die summoned the toads Pa and Ma. "**Who did you piss off again Jiraiya?" **asked Pa, but when he saw Kushina he immediately dispelled along with his wife. Jiraiya watched this shocked and he realized they may have done a serious mistake. Their screams could be heard throughout Konoha.

Once Kushina finished with them she turned to Kakashi and Kurenai sending them a threatening glare. "We will be good" they both chorused.

"**Kit your mom is scary. I would rather anger the Juubi than her" **Hecate said. Rai just agreed with her completely focused on the carnage to notice what she said. Kushina neared him when she finished with the two sannins. "And you ask us why we think you are scary." The death feeling came back. "I-I am going to leave now. I will see you later" Rai said and run like a little gir- I mean fled tactfully.

* * *

Scene break

* * *

Ichiraku's Ramen

"Hello, Naruto, where have you been? I was looking for you." Rai said.

"Hi, Rai. Sorry about that but Granddad wanted to tell me something" Naruto said and started blushing. Rai gave him a knowing look.

"Was it the Birds and Bees talk?" Naruto nodded and they both shuddered. "At least it could have been worse. Ero-sennin could have given us the talk."

"So want to go prank some people?" Naruto asked, but seeing his brother's expression put a halt to it. "Yeah forgot about the whole Hokage Faces thing." Rai sent him a disbelieving look.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun, Raikurai-san," A feminine voice said behind them which they both recognized immediately. "Hello, Aiko. How are you?" Rai asked. "I am good thanks for asking. Also, Rai Sasuke is looking for you. He said he needed help for something but didn't say what." He sighed. He knew exactly why he needed him as he could see Sasuke spying on them.

"Thank you for telling me. I am gonna go find him. See you later" Rai said and left or at least they thought he left. He went to Sasuke who was hiding on top of a tree. "Hello, Sasuke. How can I help you?" He said from behind him scaring him a bit.

"I will never get used to that." Rai laughed. "So I guess Aiko told you I needed you, right?" Rai nodded.

"Although I can understand why you wanted to see me. After all, you were stalking your sister"

"I didn't. I just was making sure she was fine. After all, this is the closest she can get to a date with that dense idiot" Sasuke said and pointed towards where Naruto and Aiko were eating ramen.

"I thought you didn't approve of Naruto."

"I don't, but he is the best one in the village after all and it kinda gets boring watching him brush of my sister's affections like there aren't there."

"Hey thanks, I appreciate it. So anyway what can I help you with?"

"Keeping Kiba and all our male classmates away from them," Sasuke said.

"What are the limits on damaging them," Rai asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess nothing crippling or that can't be healed."

Rai summoned a shadow clone to bring him his pranking kit. He then started chuckling evilly. "This is going to be fun"

All his male classmates including Sasuke shivered.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

Privet Drive

Petunia Dursley was having a good day. She was eavesdropping her neighbors arguing and had enjoyed their break up. Since that little freak came to her house, she had a lot of free time. Times like this made her glad Dumbledore brought the freak to her. Currently, the freak was doing the dishes. She was about to go check his progress when the doorbell was heard.

She opened the door wondering who it was. It was a man in his thirties wearing something that wouldn't have been out of place in a bank.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She said smiling to him, thinking it was a colleague of Vernon.

"Hi, is this Vernon Dursley's house."

"Yes, but Verno is sleeping. Do you want me to go wake him up?"

"No, it is ok." He brought out a piece of wood, that Petunia recognized instantly. After all, she had tried using magic with her "sister's" wand.

All the color left her face. She tried to close the door, but the man was too strong for her.

"Do you think you could hide for so long Petunia? While I have to say the wards are strong they are nowhere near their full power. It is a pity since there is no love in this house." He invaded her mind gathering all the information he could. Once he finished he waved his wand and a red light left it striking Petunia straight to the chest stunning her

"Should I kill them, Master?" The man said to seemingly no-one. However, a voice coming out of the back of his head answered the question.

"No, not yet Quirrell. We will Fiendfyre the house late along with them, now bring me to the boy."

"Immediately my Master." He made his way towards the kitchen where the boy was. Once he entered the kitchen, he saw a boy that could barely pass for a five-year-old although he was nine. He quickly cast a silencing spell on the walls. The boy stopped washing the dishes once he noticed the man.

"Hi, sir. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can. **Crucio**" Harry started screaming. Quirrell tortured him for a bit enjoying the little boy's scream. He lifted his spell.

"P-Please stop," said Harry, eyes full of tears.

"Impressive you have lasted more than most people I knew. Very well, I will grant you your wish. **Sectumsempra Maximus" **Cuts appeared on Harry's body making him scream even more. Voldemort had learned his mistake of using **Avada Kedavra **on Harry. Voldemort was going to see him bleed out when he sensed someone apparate. He apparated instantly not wanting others to know he was still alive.

As soon as he left the kitchen door opened and from it, a furious Dumbeldore came, wand in his hand. He searched the room looking for Voldemort but saw no one.

"Curse him. I was so close this time." He noticed the bleeding form of Harry Potter. "Now we can't have that happen. How can I have my poetic revenge if my tool is dead." He removed a red stone from his pocket. Summoning a glass of water he put the stone inside of it. The water turned silver. He made Harry drink it. Immediately his wounds started closing. The blood disappeared and color started flooding the boy's face again.

Once he was satisfied he waved his hand and moved him towards the cupboard where his bed was. 'That should do. Now let's modify Petunia's memories a bit and while I am at it make Harry's life a bit more miserable' Once he closed the cupboard doors something happened.

Black smoke left the scar. It started attacking the boy's body, but a silver smoke came and destroyed the black wisp of smoke. It then started engulfing the smoke's remains. The smoke started going through a myriad of colors. It settled on pure blue with stripes of white. It then entered Harry making his stiffened body relax. However, he now looked more alive and real.

Scene Break

'Where am I?' Harry thought to himself. He was standing in what looked like a sewer pipe intersection. The last thing he remembered was a man with a piece of wood and then pain, unreal amounts of pain. He wondered if the Dursleys finally got rid of him.

He started heading down the largest pipe hoping to find a way out when he reached a room, far bigger than he had ever seen. It was even bigger than the church his "family" took him once. He noticed two big open cages and saw a small blue fox curled up and sleeping in what looked like a small part of a forest. He went near it and without waking it he started petting it.

He wondered why he did that. He didn't get along with animals and he could say he was a bit afraid of them, thanks to his Aunt Marge. However, when he saw the fox, he felt connected to it. He didn't think its color was weird as he thought it was just a rare species.

"**Who are you and how did you get here? Also, what are you doing to my sister"** Harry heard a demonic to him voice say. He turned around and saw an enormous nine-tailed orange fox with its teeth exposed to him.

"M-My name is Harry Potter. P-Please don't eat me. I-I am sorry." Harry said and tried to protect himself.

Kurama widened his eyes. Tom had explained to them how Raikurai's name was Harry Potter and that he had created a blood clone of him, but it couldn't be. Although this kid had black hair instead of red, he tried to check if his assumptions were correct. He searched for his chakra signature knowing it could not be copied. When he found it he immediately saw the connection. His chakra was very similar to Rai's but he could also sense a bit of Tom's and something else. It felt like a newborn's chakra. Kurama's eyes widened even further and his whole demeanor changed. He started shrinking until he looked like a normal fox.

"**Sorry for scaring you kit. Do you mind waiting here for a bit?" **

Harry still terrified shook his head.

Kurama made a connection to Naruto and Rai.

**"We need you here immediately and if you can bring your grandfather."**

"What happened Kurama. It is the first time I have heard you so worried."

**"I am not so sure, but if what I think has happened is real then we have to change our plans."**

**"**What happened?" asked Rai.

Kurama took a breath.

**"Raikurai, Naruto I think you may have another brother"**

* * *

End of the chapter. I am sure you didn't expect that. I hope you enjoyed it. So a few things about this chapter. Sasuke has a sister and is not an asshole. While I don't like Kishimoto's Sasuke that much, I can't deny he is a cool character. Also, I haven't decided on any pairings yet. I am thinking about NarutoXOC and someone from canon for Harry and Rai.

Until next time goodbye.


End file.
